myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Alternative Voice Actor Meme - SpongeBob SquarePants (Tv Series)
(Sigh ok, this is my third "Alternative Voice Actor Meme" Blog, and maybe the last SpongeBob SquarePants change voice thing, unless It's a Wonderful Sponge comes, i will do it too, when it maybe comes out tho yeah maybe just maybe... I believe it will be a good movie tho, still, here are the changed cast!) Plankton - Robin Williams (Yeah as usual, Robin Williams WAS Alive when SpongeBob SquarePants was made, he even appeared in Truth or Square, as i say... Rest In Peace, Robin Williams! Is in piece, still, Williams could do his Genie voice from Aladdin, as Plankton, even tho The Genie is a nice guy and Plankton is a bad guy!) Fish Cops - Hank Azaria and Harry Shearer (Yeah, two Police Cops is gonna sound like Chief Wiggum and Eddie from The Simpsons, who also are cops, i think it would be funny if these fishes sounds like them, so yeah why not them?) The Chocolate Guy - Sam Marin (Well, The Chocolate Guy's/Fish's real name is "Tom Smith" But fans thinks that name fits him well since in "Chocolate With Nuts" A funny SpongeBob Episode uh better tho gosh explain, SpongeBob and Patrick sells Chocolate, and Tom was their first costumer, the scene now eh well the scene eh starts with SpongeBob knocks his door and asks if he want some chocolate he yells "Chocolate?! CHOCOLATE?!!" And he keeps yelling that, XD Funny moment, he chases SpongeBob and Patrick, and they got oh no money from anybody else oh no, then Tom appears in the ending yelling heh Chocolate again he then laughs and says he finally got them where he want them then turns normal sounds nice and explains showing all his money "I wanted to buy all your chocolate!" So they got money yay! :D Anyway Sam Marin is one of these Voice Actors from Regular Show, he is Benson the gumball machine, Tom is voiced by Plankton's Actor Doug Lawrence btw and they sound same when yelling, in YouTube Video very sure Mordecai and Rigby asks chocolate to Benson, then Benson yells so yeah Benson sounds like Tom!) Fred ("My Leg" Fish) - Jess Harnell (Right heh heh then, right Yes Jess Harnell? Yes now who is he? Well, he oh do alot of cool voices actually, well, what voice for Fred? Anyway, Fred gets hurt alot and says "MY LEG!" And he even now even got his own episode no seriously it was weird, but still he is also voiced dude by Doug Lawrence so voiced by Plankton and Tom now i even edit Fred who is Doug Lawrence too? Sigh still, what Jess Harnell character are cool enough some character that could work for Fred since i was out uh of ideas, out of my mind, he was in Animaniacs voicing Wakko Warner, idk why i go with Wakko!) The Flying Dutchman - Nolan North (Sigh yeah, now all three Doug Lawrence Characters i already decided, next, The Flying Dutchman! Ya know? That green ghost, cool another green, evil character who have seen in more episodes too even tho is Plankton oh Plankton appears tho, still rlly, Nolan North is voicing characters in Team Fortress 2 Yup a game, he is the wizard Merasmus, also two brothers who hate each other and i think they maybe are skeletons or, Redmond Mann and Blutarch Mann, i think Blutarch's Voice can be The Dutchman's, he sounds KINDA Like The Dutchman, like some pirate ok?) Flatts the Flounder - Phil LaMarr (GASPS! OMG, when searching a role for him, i searched in Wikipedia... Phil LaMarr voices Gill from MCSM! No rlly i saw it, tho... Flatts is a bully like Gill but idk who should be Flatts? Sigh ok, Gill, since is... Since i know ya very well, ya can have the role! Gill: YAY! :D BLAZE RODZ! Aiden: Shut up Gill! >:( Gill: :( Sorry Boss! Me: So XD Good boss, anyway, Who is Flatts? A Flounder, ya know flat fish? Rlly he is a bully as i said he try to beat up SpongeBob in an episode called "The Bully" Which is about Flatts being the bully, he says he gonna kicks SpongeBob's Butt, and SpongeBob did not get hurt by Flatts since SpongeBob is a sponge and have no bones now no bones at all he can stand by Flatts punching him all the time even tho Flatts said he will kick SpongeBob, he punch, no matter what, it is not helping or hurting him, Flatts was tired of trying he fell, so yeah i decided Phil LaMarr as Flatts!) Harold - Billy West (Sigh rlly, Harold is a blue fish and SpongeBob's Dad is also named Harold, XD Dude ikr? Weird right? XD Still anyway, he is a blue fish who seems to know SpongeBob and he is kind off a good friend and he have many voice actors no rlly, Doug Lawrence (Plankton), (Again), ;/ Dee Bradley Baker (Squilliam Fancyson), :( Clancy Brown (Mr. Krabs), Dean Kovanda (Just Harold once and nobody else) and Tom Kenny (SpongeBob SquarePants and Gary the Snail! Meow!) XD So many voices, i decide Billy West and... Yeah like uh Fry who is the main character in Futurama he can have Fry's voice and yeah it is a nice show and that robot is dirty mouthed tho but it is rlly good done!) Suzy - Tress MacNeille (Suzy have once voice actor or actress tho: Sirena Irwin! She is the woman who voices Margaret SquarePants (SpongeBob's Mother) Man, so mostly, idk why i decided Tress MacNeille for her! So uh she voices some Female Characters in The Simpsons, which voice tho? Hm, how about.... Cookie Kwan? She is Asian, but is American, well idk how to say much i just think she fits the role sure do tho!) Uh... Bubble Bass - John DiMaggio (Ok, out of ideas again, John DiMaggie is voicing Jake the Dog from Adventure Time and ah well, Bubble Bass a... Bass? Yes he hides pickles under his tounge ew, a rival to SpongeBob, and he have turned more nicer, but he actually is still a bad guy or bully like Flatts, yeah John DiMaggio would oh sure be perfect John DiMaggio oh John DiMaggio is there anything John DiMaggio can't do? Man Maggio heh heh, well, more?) Mermaid Man - Brock Baker (Yeah, Sorry Barnacle Boy but your voice is too perfect, i just think yeah who would be good as Mermaid Man? XD he screams EEEEVIL! And idk anymore they are superheroes and humans who can breathe in the sea for some reason it is explained tho, and i know well know anybody may ask "Who is Brock Baker? Never heard of that voice actor!" Sigh rlly, he is a YouTuber, search for "Brock Baker" On YouTube and he do impressions of characters he do great sounds ALMOST just like them, trust me i even showed you Carson, a video where he sings Cartoon Character Voices singing All Star from Smash Mouth, can be heard at the start of The Movie Shrek, and uh, In his SpongeBob Impressions Video he do very good as Mermaid Man but is this Brock's only SpongeBob Character then aha Brock Baker could be a real voice actor and he only screams evil as Mermaid Man in that video but he would be very perfect!) Man Ray - Doug Lawrence (XD What? Finally adding Doug Lawrence? But he is already working in the show, sigh ikr? Still he deserves more work too, Man Ray is not i mean NOT at all voiced by Doug Lawrence, now he sounds like Plankton i think imo, in my opinion yes in it now in this choice he can sound lol just like Plankton since some characters already do btw, Ray Man is the enemy or Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and he is a ray so ah is a ray who supervillain pretty sure supervillain being super evil but yeah nothing much to say!) Dirty Bubble - Jim Cummings (Yeah, Dirty Bubble is the giant brown bubble is also Mermaid Man's and Barnacle Boy's enemy so... He have popped or died since he is a bubble cool he still comes back! What the? What? Also yeah Jim Cummings who voices characters like Winnie The Pooh and Tigger, these are nice guys and their voices doesn't sound like Dirty Bubble, Idk, Cat? He is a Cat from uh CatDog an old Nickelodeon Cartoon! A Cat and Dog stuck together, siamese twins or right or whatever? Sigh still, i think Cat's voice would be Dirty Bubble's?) BlackJack SquarePants... No wait, he is once, no not him.. And: Patchy the Pirate - Stephen Hillenburg (Patchy is that real life Pirate ya see sometimes with his marionette Parrot, Potty! Sorry Potty, i can't yes do ya! Potty: D: Daww! Me: But better, Stephen Hillenburg is the creator oh so of SpongeBob SquarePants of sure of course and he did voice Potty in early seasons and he was that baby in Sponge Out of Water saying SPONGEBOB! Rlly, trust me is true since he just babies are ah babies don't talk he do the voice so maybe Tom Kenny yes is SpongeBob's and Gary's Voice, and also is Patchy irl Tom Kenny yes, maybe Tom Kenny still dress up as Patchy and Stephen tho so heh Stephen can voice him meanwhile Tom doesn't rlly talks just makes Stephen do it, idk much, just it works!) Sigh finally done, and yeah sorry i did it later today, i was busy earlier but don't worry, i already did now, sorry was also out of some ideas so some of course still i tried my best tho my best eh best work? Longer tho wow cool heh how is? Category:Blog posts